ofsinsandsailorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Benji
Background Information Benji was born alongside his identical twin brother, Kenji, in an animal testing a research facility. Just like his brother, he was created to be the "ultimate weapon", called for to be created by the Balkan leader, Vladimir Drake. The purpose of his creation was to prove that lycanthrope and vampire blood could be fused together to help create a creature that could be strong enough to once and for all destroy mankind. However, since lycanthrope and vampire blood was toxic to each other, it was required that the blood of various other species- including that of a human- be added. After careful preparation, Benji and his brother Kenji, were finally born- thus being the creation of the first two lycan and vampire hybrids- the therianthrope. Benji is the younger of the two twins, even if it's only by a matter of minutes. From the moment of his birth, he has relied on his brother for almost everything- the two hardly ever being separated. It was especially after the acts of cruelty that were performed on him from his infancy that he turned to his brother for protection. Unlike Kenji, Benji is much more docile and delicate, therefore leading to reasons for needing his brother's protection. As an infant, Benji (along with his brother) was put through horrific experiments to test what the therianthrope was capable of. Many of these tests included electrocution, starving, the removal of his canine teeth, as well as the most brutal of all- the unnecessary operation on his head to test brain activity. Benji was most effected by this procedure, leaving him often dazed and confused with his surroundings- not to mention the scars that still lie beneath his hair. Benji questions many things at times, most likely it not only being from his curiosity, but his inability to comprehend what to many may seem to be the obvious. Apart from the mental testing, Benji's hips were also broken at about a week or two old, improperly repaired, thus leaving him with a slight limp in his step, unlike that of Kenji. Apart from their already distinct personalities, it is the only way to truly tell the twins apart. It is uncertain as to whether the fracture of both Benji's hips was intentional or not, however Kenji still claims that it was done on purpose out of one of the scientist's anger. The night that Benji and his brother escaped the laboratory left a major impact on the younger of the twins. Not only had the fire which allowed the brothers to escape been only about a week after the operation on Benji's head, but also, it destroyed many of the lives in the laboratory. Many of Benji's friends who had been stationed there were lost in the fire, neither he nor Kenji being able to free them in time. It was because of this that Benji often sinks into phases of depression or loneliness, feeling as though in a way, it was his fault his friends had to suffer. Nevertheless, this night also provided freedom for Benji, allowing him to no longer have to abide to the laws humanity had confined him to. After escaping with his brother, Benji received half of a golden scarab shaped charm, used to keep him in a human-like form at extended periods of time. Without it, he would easily turn back into his original therianthrope form. He was given the charm as a gift from a group of sirens who had unknowingly lured the twins to their lagoon with their songs. Noticing the cuts and still open wounds on Benji and his brother, they healed them, offering the charms to them as gifts to help keep them safe from humanity. It was because of this act that Benji believes the sirens were goddesses, thus leading to his assumption of Chaylse being a goddess. As much as Benji appreciates the scarab and its powers, he longs to be able to stay in his therian form forever, without having to fear what humanity may do to him. During his alone time with his brother on the island, Benji learned of his ability to shape-shift, a gift which therianthropes have the ability to do. This is because of the multiple DNA strands of various animal species. Benji is most noted for the form of the ferret- which he used in order to escape from Sitara after the theft of her amulet. At first, when the humans arrived to the island, Benji was wary of them, remembering the torture he had once endured from the original humans on the island. However, the more he spies on them and begins to know them, the more he becomes interested in them- especially Sitara and Yukon. Kenji, however, forbids his brother from venturing near the newcomers. For he fears that they will do the same as the scientists had- attempt to gain their trust, then turn their backs on them and ultimately harm them. Nevertheless, Benji disobeys his brother, and takes an exceptional liking and trust to Yukon. Although Kenji highly disapproves of Benji's newly growing friendship with a human, Benji plans to keep Yukon close. For he can sense that his heart is pure, and he feels an eternal trust for Yukon that he never had any other human. Personality For the most part, Benji is known as the shy and innocent one. It's true. Benji lacks the assertiveness of his brother, and tends to be much more passive- both in relation to his brother, as well as in life itself. When faced with a challenge, he is sure to back down and wait for someone else to cover and protect him from whatever the threat may be. Benji is also very soft spoken and timid- especially around the humans. The only person aside from his brother whom he is not afraid to share his feelings with is Yukon. Although Benji is docile and more often than not cowardly, he can show traits of bravery when it is needed. He has a heart of gold and if any of his friends are in danger, his veil of shyness will vanish and reveal the strength which comes from Benji's loyalty. However, Benji is quite clingy at times- especially to Yukon and his brother. Knowing that they will be most willing to protect him, he finds their company inviting and believes that he constantly needs them around. Benji fears loneliness and the state of being by himself. It is believed that this is because of what had happened to him during his puphood at the laboratory. Nevertheless, with the wonderful friends Benji has come to find, he has no need to fear what is around him or perhaps out to get him. Just as he would do anything to defend them, they are there to do the same for him. Relationships Aside from his brother Kenji, Benji is most closely attached to Yukon. Kenji is still uncertain as to why his brother had taken such a liking to the elder of the Silverthorne cousins, since it had been Benji who feared humans the most between the two. Nevertheless, Benji quite "enjoys Yukon's company". Benji's relationship with Yukon is much like that of an older/younger brother or a father/son. Yukon looks out for Benji whenever it is possible and hopes to teach the younger of the twins certain aspects of life which he had missed out on. As much as Yukon cares for Benji, he can grow tired of his attachment. Benji hardly ever likes being alone, and since his trust for Yukon is higher than most, he'd rather be clinging to him rather than many of the others. The friendship Benji has for Yukon is the strongest out of all the others he possesses, and even he is still uncertain as to why he had taken such a liking to Yukon- and so quickly. Benji's only response to such would be that Yukon was "destined to rescue him and be his new best friend". Benji holds a very close bond to his brother Kenji, although the two don't always see things eye-to-eye. Since the two were all that each other basically had their entire lives, Benji has grown very attached to his brother. The two have never been truly separated, thus making any time away from Kenji painful for him. Benji takes after his brother, following his lead even though many times he doesn't always agree with what his brother is forcing him to do. There are times where the twins may appear to not care for each other, often resulting in deep and heated arguments, however neither of them could live without the other. Desiderio also has gained much of Benji's trust. The younger twin takes to him quite quickly, especially after seeing that he cares for both him and his brother. Benji sees Desiderio as a second father figure (Yukon being his first), and longs for him to be able to be with his family again. However, Benji fears that with Desiderio heading into the light to be with his wife and daughter, he will soon forget about his brother and him. Therefore, Benji often remains secluded from Desiderio, believing that if he doesn't grow as attached, he won't miss him once he returns to the afterlife. Appearances Quotes *"I guess s’a mystery worth solvin’ too while you’re at it." *"Light an’ darkness can’t be given t’just any goddess alone. Just like people, they’re made up a’ both. Light an’ dark are only the vessels t’the afterlife.” *"No, Yuki, the honey makers only sting when they are scared or worried. They’ll sting t’protect the ones they care about. They die for the ones they love.” *“How did you become a human?” *“I’m not mutated.” *“Why’s it that whenever I’m around humans, I always end up getting hurt?”